


HERE COME DAT BOI

by SoJazzy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: JOIN MY MEME TEAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Lucio and D.va's meme team. I dare you >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	HERE COME DAT BOI

So far it was only 3 peeps on the meme team, Lucio, D.va and Junkrat. In order to join you have to say a meme, yes, it can be outdated. Of course, the meme team expected the more light hearted people to join, such as Lena and by chance Jesse. But Hanzo? 

It happened when Lucio was one of the last few to get into the rec room, he spent almost the whole night watching movies with Roadhog and Junkrat. Mad Max of course....

As he entered the rec room, he was still in his pajamas, it's frickin Saturday, even Dad76 was still in his pajamas.  
Hana was about to yell it out, but Hanzo beats him to it..

"Here comes dat boi" 

Jesse fucking swore, on his missing arm Hanzo had the tiniest of smirks on his otherwise stoic face, and fucking swore the emotion in Hanzo's fucking voice had the smallest hint of amusement in it. Not only that, but everyone in the rec hall was staring at Hanzo, you couldn't tell that Dad76 and Reaper were wearing the hugest smiles on their faces.

" O Shit whaddup!" Lucio had a genuine smile on his face, but you could HEAR the confusion and shock.

"WHO FUCKING TAUGHT YOU THIS?! GIVE ME THE NAME" Hana shrieked.

"No one"

"WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMIN' TO?! HANZO SAID A FUCKING MEEEEEEEME" Junkrat screeched and dramatically fainted.

"Just wanted to join your meme team." Hanzo said. NOBODY thought Hanzo would say those words....  
"DUDE! You're in!" Lucio said between wheezes and laughing.

"MOMMA MERCY QUICK! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HANZO, OR TALON TOOK OUR REAL HANZO AND GAVE US THIS ONE THAT SAYS MEMES!" Junkrat yelled (hey he's awake!)  
Mercy was in seconds later checking Hanzo over. "This is our Hanzo" She stated in disbelief "Do you remeber having any head trauma or injuries?"

"I have no trauma or injuries I'm the real Hanzo" He now and a lightly larger grin on his face. 

Hi welcome to our dysfunctional family we call Overwatch!

Hanzo: >:]  
Jesse: =_= Da hell have you done with the real Hanzo  
Junkrat and Hana: O_O How u get past our defenses.  
Lucio: xD


End file.
